


As one we are everything/We are everything we need

by louloubaby92



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage, Omega Harry, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louloubaby92/pseuds/louloubaby92
Summary: Harry finally marries the love of his life. He's got the mating mark, he's got Louis' ring on his finger.And now, he's on his honeymoon. Louis is but a door away, waiting for him.Honestly, he doesn't understand why he's nervous.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 129
Collections: OmegaHarryFicFest





	As one we are everything/We are everything we need

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Gavin Degraw's ''we belong together''

**As one we are everything/We are everything we need**

****

_//We belong together  
Like the open seas and shores  
Wedded by the planet force  
We've all been spoken for//_

Harry is staring at himself in the mirror.

He’s not nervous per say, despite the thrumming in his veins and the coiled feeling in his chest.

He’s just…well, excited would be the right term but he feels too wired to define it as excitement. There’s a swirling of butterflies in his stomach and intricate knots forming and somersaults …

Who is he kidding? Of course he’s nervous.

After all, it’s his wedding night and his alpha is waiting just outside the door.

He blinks and watches the reflex reflect back at him in the mirror. His green eyes staring back at him seem to take up a whole lot of space from how wide they are.

He wonders how Louis feels; waiting in the bedroom, waiting for him to come out of the bathroom after he’d been excused, under the guise of getting ready.

He’d managed to unzip his bag on the counter just fine, managed to pull out his lotions and creams, even managed a warm shower.

He can see water dripping from the tips of his hair, rivulets running down his temples before sliding underneath the expensive bathrobe he’d donned.

Louis sure went all out for their honeymoon.

They didn’t have a lot of money –they still don’t -but both their families were quite supportive. They didn’t have a grand wedding but Louis made sure it was the way Harry wanted it to be. It wasn’t easy and though Harry wasn’t fussy, Louis was adamant to make it as perfect as possible for him.

And it was perfect.

Sure, Harry remembers Louis working long hours, doing extra work at the tutoring center and teaching a college class at the community center. Whoever said teaching English was easy, well…Harry is witness that it is no easy task. Similarly, he too had worked double shifts at the bakery to make their payments. They’d both just moved to London when they’d met and it was daunting and scary at first but they found comfort in each other right from the start because of it. They’d managed just fine eventually.

And now they’re here.

He’s married the man he once thought was simply going to be a crush, an alpha that hung out with his lot of friends because Louis’ friend Liam –a physics teacher- was best friends with Zayn, Harry’s colleague at work. One get together and that was it for Harry.

Now, he’s got Louis’ ring on his finger. He’s bagged him and in turn, Harry made Louis his. Now, everything is perfect.

But Harry doesn’t feel perfect.

You see, he’s never had sex before.

Sure, he and Louis had talked about making their wedding night special, and it brought him comfort somewhat that at least between the two of them, Louis was the experienced one. It doesn’t diminish the thought of Louis having been with someone else (just thinking about it makes his blood boil) but it’s in the far past now. After all, he’s got Louis’ last name in the end; put a ring on him too.

Louis is his now.

And his husband, his alpha awaits still.

All he could think of is that, he just hopes he’s good enough. You see, that’s what it’s come down to. Throughout the reception, the laughter with their buddies and mates, throughout the cheesy speeches and their first dance, it hits him now that this is it. If he fucks it up, Louis is essentially stuck with him, bonded and all and those are pesky things to break and…

His hand automatically reaches up for the side of his neck, where his mating mark resides, where Louis is, for all intent and purposes, thrumming alive within him.

Even when separated by a door, he misses him. Louis is always with him, the mark makes sure of that, but he still misses him.

It will just…kill him if he turns out to be a disappointment in bed.

‘’Haz?’’

Harry watches himself blink again and turn his head towards the door, like Louis’ voice is a beacon, a mating call, beckoning him.

‘’Yes?’’

‘’You alright in there?’’

And isn’t that the million dollar question.

‘’I’m fine,’’ Harry watches the words leave his mouth, searches his face for any hesitancy or fear. There is none.

He’s been wary of alphas before, apprehensive of them. But he’s never been afraid of Louis, not even once. For an alpha, he’s a gentle soul, a…

‘’You sound nervous,’’

Harry smiles despite himself. Three years together, since he was nineteen, and it shouldn’t be a surprise that Louis knows him so well, can tell by the sound of his voice if he’s okay or not, nervous or not, happy or not.

‘’Louis…’’

‘’Can you come outside, love?’’ Louis asks gently when Harry doesn’t finish his sentence.

Harry inhales before he lets the breath whoosh out of him. He can’t stay in the bathroom forever. He knows that.

‘’Give me a minute?’’

‘’Sure, love.’’ Louis says softly. ‘’I can join you if you want to stay there a little longer?’’

Harry smiles again, knows that even without saying it, Louis misses him too and staying any more minute away will just make his concerns grow. The last thing Harry wants is for Louis to worry about something that’s ridiculous. He probably thinks he’s having a crisis about which body lotion to use. Harry truly wishes that were the case.

He just wishes he was more prepared.

‘’Love?’’

Alas, Louis’ voice is tugging at him. With one last look at the mirror, he turns around and heads for the door.

‘’Hi, baby.’’

Harry smiles when Louis looks up at him. His alpha is sat on the end of the bed, still wearing his wedding slacks and pristine shoes. His blazer is thrown next to him. His white shirt is still crisp, sleeves folded at the elbows, tie loose around his neck.

Harry knows him well enough to know that he’d been fiddling with his wedding ring, twisting it around his finger.

But he likes what he sees now. He sees the shine in Louis’ eyes, not so hidden underneath his fringe that’s swept to the side. Louis’ smile is beautiful when he sees him standing by the bathroom’s open doorway.

How did he get so lucky? Harry cannot help but think.

‘’Missed you,’’ Louis says, voice calm.

It’s so quiet in the room. The hotel is near the beach so the sound of the waves outside is the only thing muting their breathing. The view is quite amazing too but Louis is all he sees.

‘’I’m sorry I kept you waiting,’’ Harry apologizes but Louis is already shaking his head and standing up, stance relaxed as he faces him, hands going to his pockets.

‘’You need more time, that’s okay.’’ Louis assures him. ‘’I just got worried, that’s all.’’

‘’Nothing to worry about,’’ Harry smiles but he knows it’s more like a grimace. Louis notices immediately.

‘’Come here?’’ Louis beckons.

Harry had been leaning against the doorframe, hoping that a relaxed posture will not give away how nervous he is. He should have known better because Louis is the one person that knows him so well, knows his tells and knows how to read his every move.

He can see it now, the concern in Louis’ eyes as he approaches. He cannot help his hunched shoulders or the downward tilt of his head. It helps him see Louis though, helps him see his hands leaving his pockets and reaching for his, pulling them out of the pockets of his bathrobe.

His hands dwarf Louis’ but he’s always loved the contrast. He’s always loved how Louis could encompass him without even trying.

‘’No need to be nervous, love.’’ Louis coos. His thumbs rubbing against the back of his hands are soothing. He smells good too, like pine on a snowy day. He is comfort in all forms, an anchor in a storm.

Harry feels incomplete without him.

But now, he feels like sliding into place, like a jigsaw puzzle, fitting in.

‘’Alpha...’’ Harry exhales, eyes fluttering and closing when familiar lips brush against his forehead.

‘’I love you,’’ Louis’ murmured words vibrate against his skin, traveling like waves into his pores, and spreading through him, the way that neurons spread throughout his body.

‘’Lou….,’’ Harry’s voice is suddenly thick as he opens his eyes and is greeted by Louis’ blue ones, brimming with adoration.

He doesn’t know what he did to deserve such a look from Louis, of all people.

‘’Thank you for marrying me,’’ Louis tells him, hand coming up and cupping his cheek. ‘’Did I tell you that today?’’

‘’You did,’’ Harry cannot help but chuckle.

‘’Yeah?’’

‘’Hmm,’’ Harry cannot help but hum as his free hand touches Louis’ hip, pulling him closer until he can feel the exhale of his breath on his face.

‘’You still nervous?’’ Louis asks.

Harry blinks up at him.

Strange but he’s not as nervous as before anymore, like Louis managed to distract him somewhat, just by caressing his cheeks and looking at him like he’s the sun personified.

It used to overwhelm him, the way Louis looked at him, like he could do no wrong, like he’s perfect.

Harry is far from perfect.

He’s insecure and rash. He takes too long to get ready and is too much of a neat-freak sometimes. Louis’s different; he jumps head-first into anything he puts his mind to. Even when things didn’t work out for the best, he took the risk anyways. He takes everything in stride and knows how to talk sweet without sounding trashy or false. He’s always faced problems with a positive attitude.

Harry knows he wasn’t easy to handle, and is sure he was far from the omega that Louis, like most alphas, expected him to be.

Through it all, Louis managed not only to put up with him but also to prove him wrong because Louis didn’t think of him as a ball of stress or a walking disaster. He didn’t have to put up with him at all.

Louis fell in love with him, just like he did.

‘’How do you do it?’’ Harry cannot help but genuinely wonder. ‘’Have you bewitched me?’’

It’s Louis who laughs this time. ‘’Nah, I’m not that awesome,’’

‘’You are awesome,’’ Harry puts both his hands on Louis’ shoulders. ‘’You’re the best, Lou, seriously.’’

‘’Can I kiss you?’’ Louis asks.

‘’Okay,’’ Harry’s smile melts into Louis’ lips. It’s like entering a bubble. Everything disappears as he loses himself in Louis’ kiss, feels nothing but the press of their lips, the press of Louis’ hands on his love handles. He wishes Louis was touching his skin.

‘’I wanna undress you,’’ Harry whispers into Louis’ mouth, hands coming up to hold his face. He feels Louis’ short stubble, just the way he likes it, familiar and dear. It’s his husband’s face that he’s touching, a face he’s come to love.

He wants to love Louis more.

‘’Go ahead,’’ Louis tilts his face and deepens the kiss. ‘’I’m yours.’’

It makes Harry all warm inside, hearing that. Whatever bundle of nerves that was coiled inside him, it starts to unravel, loosening up smoothly and leaving space for Louis to fit into.

He lets his hands wander and explore, caressing. With his eyes closed, he treads with caution until he feels Louis reach for his wrists and guiding them towards his collarbones, pressing his fingers against his necktie.

It makes him feels powerful, like Louis had surrendered himself to his hands, to do with as he pleases. It’s not something most alphas are willing to do but Harry is a witness to the lengths Louis would go for him, to the hardships he’d had to face in his honour, even if Harry didn’t ask for it. A lustful look his way has Louis glaring and scowling, making heat pool in his gut. An unsavoury comment about omegas and Louis has his fists ready even if the comment wasn’t directed at Harry per say. Louis always his back, without fail and also has no problems with status or stereotypical alpha-behaviour. It’s not like Louis is submissive or anything but he doesn’t mind giving Harry the lead sometimes, doesn’t mind when Harry wants to take his time.

Harry wants to cherish him always.

He kisses Louis with renewed vigour but his hands take their time as they unfasten the knot of the tie. It doesn’t take too much effort and soon, the silky fabric unwinds. The glide of the tie as Harry pulls one end until he drops it on the floor makes him shiver.

Louis steps closer, one hand leaving his hips and cupping his face, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Louis’ touches have always been electric and now, they are making him bold. He wants to touch Louis like that, wants to be as confident as him.

But his fingers are careful as he reaches for the buttons of Louis’ shirt, instinct telling him not to mess things up now that it’s all going so well. With Louis’ lips devouring his, it takes a bit of time but he manages to unbutton the shirt until the end. He untucks the hem and finishes unbuttoning until the lack of air makes him step back.

His hands are smooth as they reach underneath the gap of the shirt. They slide up against Louis’ shoulders until the shirt is pulled back. Louis frees the sleeves from his elbows. The shirt joins the tie on the floor.

‘’Haz?’’

He looks up. He didn’t know that his eyes were staring at Louis’ toned chest, displayed to him like a gift, so up-close and within touching distance.

They’ve never been naked with each other before. Louis wasn’t a prude per-say but there just wasn’t an occasion for them to be naked and alone. After they’d moved in together, Louis always wore sweatpants and threadbare shirts around their shared apartment and Harry loved the smell of his clothes, cuddled closer to Louis when they’d go to bed because Louis’ sleep clothes were soft and the scent of him on them were most strong, perfect for a nest.

They’ve had heated kisses, they’ve rutted against each other, coming together like that and even given each other hand jobs but there were always layers between them.

Now, the layers are disappearing, one by one.

And just like that, his nerves come back tenfold.

‘’You have all of me, love.'’ Louis reaches for his hands again, placing his fingers on his belt. ‘’I promise,’’

Harry feels hot, touching Louis so intimately.

‘’You don’t have to hold back. I belong to you, okay?’’ Louis encourages, like he can read Harry’s innermost thoughts, like he knows how much he’s just too afraid to disappoint, to do something wrong. He’s not so nervous around Louis in general but right now he feels a bit silly, needing his guidance, his assurances.

He feels like he needs to give something back.

‘’You can touch me too,’’ he offers bravely. ‘’Please?’’

‘’I want to kiss you some more,’’ Louis holds his face again. ‘’May I?’’

The fact that he even has to ask makes Harry yearn for him most ardently. Without thinking or questioning, he just presses in, eager. His nose bumps into Louis’ cheek in his haste. They chuckle into each other’s mouths at that and it eases Harry’s nerves once again. Knowing they can be silly together, can laugh together, in a moment so intimate, makes him calm down.

He doesn’t know where he gets the courage but he laps at Louis’ upper lip, wants it open in his mouth. Louis understands him and leaps at the chance. The touch of their tongues makes Harry moan.

Being kissed by Louis is one of the first things he liked about touching Louis. Sometimes, he can hardly go a day without, eyes always zoning in on his lips, waiting, longing.

In wanting more, he remembers where his hands are and bolding starts removing Louis’ belt, unbuckling it until he reaches for the button and the zipper.

Louis’ slacks join the floor.

‘’C’mere,’’ Louis brings him in closer, holding his waist until they’re chest to chest. Harry wraps his arms around his shoulders. If he was offered nothing but the chance to hold Louis, he’d gladly do it forever and never ask for more.

‘’Let me undress you,’’ Louis gasps. ‘’Let me love you, babe.’’

The term of endearment makes him whine. It’s his weak spot and coming from Louis, it makes his omega preen.

Without separating, he manages to get his knees on the bed, still holding Louis close. He can feel Louis’ hands deftly untying the rope keeping his bathrobe closed.

It’s then that he remembers he’s totally naked underneath.

He pulls backwards suddenly, lips making a wet sound and hands squeezing Louis’ shoulders. His robe unravels.

‘’Beautiful,’’ Louis exhales, holding the opening of the robe loosely. ‘’You’re beautiful, Haz.’’

It’s not the first time Louis tells him that. He says it a lot, says it all the time actually. But Harry feels bare and vulnerable and to hear those words leave Louis’ mouth makes him feel so warm, like being covered in a safety blanket. And yet, it still surprises him, shocks him every time.

‘’Really?’’

‘’I’m so lucky,’’ Louis says, pecking the tip of his nose before looking at him, his blue eyes sparking. ‘’You have no idea how honoured I feel.’’

Harry feels like a flowing river, his chest brimming with joy at pleasing his alpha.

‘’I’m the one who’s lucky.’’ He tells Louis earnestly. ‘’I don’t want to disappoint you.’’

He says it without thinking and only when Louis pauses that he realizes the words that just left his mouth.

‘’Disappoint me?’’ Louis repeats, eyes wandering all over his face. ‘’When have you ever disappointed me?’’

It makes Harry feel better when Louis holds the flaps of the robe close, so he isn’t so bare and uncovered.

‘’You know what I mean,’’ Harry mutters, eyes looking somewhere over Louis’ shoulder. ‘’You know that you’re like…you know…’’

‘’I’m what?’’

‘’You’re my first,’’ Harry blushes. ‘’And I think…I mean I know what to do and all but….’’

‘’Hey, hey, you stop right there, baby, yeah?’’ Louis holds the flaps of the robe close in one fist and tilts his chin up till their eyes meet. ‘’You know I don’t care about you being a virgin, love.’’

Harry feels instantly embarrassed at the mention of the word.

‘’But I do,’’

‘’Why?’’

‘’Aren’t people with experience more capable of….’’

‘’People with experience?’’ Louis repeats incredulously. ‘’Harry, I don’t want people with experience, I want you, babe.’’

Harry finally meets his eyes.

‘’I want you, all of you, forever,’’ Louis says, eyes earnest and sincere. ‘’And I’m not trying to quote the notebook or anything but that’s really how I feel.’’

Harry can’t help the laugh that leaves his lips, the relieved sheen of wetness in his eyes. He hopes Louis doesn’t think he’s been overthinking this or panicking about it the whole time that he was in the bathroom. Louis looks like he knows but he doesn’t care anyways, note concerned about putting Harry in the spot because of it.

‘’Okay?’’ Louis asks, still holding the flap of his robe close, still giving him an out. He’s always giving him all the space he needs instead of just taking and right now, it shouldn’t matter as much as all the other times because Louis doesn’t need to keep proving himself to him. But he does, he always does, and he never disappoints him.

And just like that, all Harry’s strings are cut loose.

Emboldened, he takes hold of the flap of the robe and pulls it back, until it leaves his body totally and joins the rest of Louis’ clothes on the floor.

‘’You like?’’’ he asks when he sees Louis’ Adam’s apple bop. His eyelashes flutter at that. It makes him feel heady when he sees the revered look in Louis’ eyes. He’s got nothing on but now, he’s got Louis’ eyes on him and he feels…adored.

‘’Baby…’’ Louis exhales, in awe. Harry never thought he’d render him speechless.

‘’Tell me what you want,’’ Harry says, reaching for Louis’ hands. ‘’Want to give you everything,’’

‘’You already did,’’ Louis assures him before pecking his lips. ‘’Sweetest omega in the world, you.’’

Harry preens under his words. He pulls Louis closer and the press of their bodies makes Louis groan, makes him deepen the kiss.

‘’I want you so much.’’ Louis says desperately, hands hesitant at first before skirting over his hip bones. ‘’Tell me I can have you,’’

Harry doesn’t respond, he just keeps pulling Louis until his back hits the bed and Louis hovers on top of him, elbows landing on the pillow, caging his head in.

Louis lowers his body when Harry reaches for his hips and the fact that they are skin to skin like this makes the heat pooling down his gut intensify.

Suddenly, he’s wet. The way that Louis’ nostrils flare makes him realize that Louis is aware of that too.

‘’Fuck,’’ they go for each other’s lips at the same time and it’s intense and all encompassing, like Louis needs him to breathe and Harry needs him to thrive, like Louis wants him just as ardently, desperate for him, it makes Harry spread his legs to allow Louis space in the heat where he lays.

Louis groans deeply into his mouth but doesn’t dis-attach himself, fingers reaching up to his curls, like he needs to hold on, like Harry’s driving him crazy.

All Harry feels is him.

_//I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free//_

He feels Louis’ hardness pressing into the space between his thighs and he needs to do something about it, needs Louis to get in him.

His hands skirt past Louis’ hips until they find his arsecheeks - his bum is a wonder to behold. He grabs a handful and squeezes.

‘’Get in me,’’ he says when Louis gasps in his mouth, breaking the kiss. Harry probably caught him off guard but he doesn’t give a damn. ‘’I’m so wet already, get in…’’

‘’Fuck, this might end too soon,’’ one of Louis’ hands reaches down until something blunt nudges at him. But for all their excitement and intensifying pheromones permeating the air, Louis doesn’t just push in. He’s gentle, moving slowly, eyes on Harry until he’s finally all the way in. Harry being wet made the glide smooth but Louis was still oh so careful and his eyes…his eyes.

‘’This I wanna remember,’’ Harry says after a moment of silence settling between them.

‘’What?’’ Louis exhales, holding still, like he’s not just about to explode. His mind is not that far away from his body. In fact, both mind and body are one, centralized on his beloved beneath him, looking at him like he’s the entire universe.

‘’The way you look at me,’’ Harry says, voice as soft as a whisper. ‘’Like you love me with your whole heart,’’

‘’I love you with my whole soul,’’ Louis’ hand goes back to his hair, caressing his temple. ‘’You’re my mate, Harry.’’

‘’You’re my alpha,’’ Harry says back before he pushes his head slightly off the bed, trying to reach for Louis’ lips and failing. ‘’Come here and kiss me,’’

Louis doesn’t say another word. He tilts his head and meets Harry's eager lips. He smells so good, Louis cannot help but think. Harry had always smelt like a field of wild flowers and on this bed, on this night, he’s blooming. It makes his alpha pleased. He feels cherished, honoured and wanted by his omega.

It spurs him to move deeper and Harry moans, his hands on his arse-cheeks give a squeeze. Soon, he’s moving, rocking back and forth. His movements are languid and unhurried, but just as intense as their kissing. It feels like a sauna inside Harry, the type that makes him feel warm and tingly all over. The sounds coming out of Harry's mouth wash over him and play on his instincts.

Mate. Love. Adore. Protect. Love. Mate. Harry. Harry. Harry. Baby. Haz. My omega.

It makes all his worries, all his ever lingering thoughts go away. Bills waiting back home are forgotten. Family issues are forgotten. Work issues are forgotten. A meteor could crash into the world and hit their hotel right at this moment and he wouldn’t even notice.

Everything in his mind is quiet. Nothing occupies it but his love for his omega. He feels their hearts beating as one, synchronized like their movements.

‘’Need you,’’ Harry moans, frantic hands wondering over his back. ‘’Alpha…’’

His instincts gear up with the need to satisfy his omega, give him the world and drop it at his feet. It’s a raw feeling, being wanted and needed and not just as an alpha being needed by an omega in general but being needed by Harry.

Harry, who is so independent, who used to roll his eyes at stereotypical alphas and didn’t give a fuck what they wanted him to be, that Harry needs him….

And he’ll be damned if he doesn’t give him his everything.

His starts to thrust harder, not losing control per say but he is now ruled by his emotions and the needs of their bodies to reach completion. One of Harry’s arms leave his back and wrap around his neck, tugging him down, low enough for him to bite his lip and pull at him. He acquiesces just like that and gives him a passionate kiss.

‘’Mine, you’re mine.’’ Harry’s other hand scrabble for his neck, body moving up against the pillow as Louis’ movements get rough and frantic, turned on by Harry’s words. ‘’Louis…’’

"Baby..."

"Say you're mine," Harry begs. "Lou..."

‘’I’m yours.’’ Louis allows himself to be pulled in, to be consumed by his mate, to be utterly devoured by him.

And like a wildfire, flames burning and rising into the air, they lose themselves into each other.

_//What good is a life, with no one to share  
The light of the moon, the honour of a swear  
The kingdom of men, is hollow within  
Without depth, without the care  
That it takes to make a perfect love  
The passion to find the other truth  
To visualize the straightened from the skewed  
To trade a common comfort for a view  
Would you try to live the way in which you speak?  
Taste the milk of your mother earth's love?  
Spread the word of consciousness you seek?  
We are everything we need//_

There’s nothing but an expanse of skin all around him.

Beneath his fingertips, against his lips…his forehead. When he burrows deeper into the nape of Harry’s neck, his cheek rests on warmth and soft heat. His legs are tangled with Harry’s, his arms are around him, hugging him to his chest. He can feel the expanse of Harry’s back as he breathes, still sleeping.

Louis doesn’t need to open his eyes to be sure he’s really married him. The feel of the metal ring around Harry’s finger as he moves his thumb against it is enough. His fingers feel like cramping because he’s been holding Harry’s hands all night where he’s got them wrapped around Harry but he doesn’t feel like releasing them. Maybe it’s the honeymoon phase but the thing is, he’s been like this about Harry from almost day one.

‘’I can hear you thinking, alpha.’’ Harry’s raspy voice breaks the serene silence around him. It makes him burrow into Harry’s neck further and hug him tighter.

Harry cannot help but smile. He can still feel their release –the first and second time- sticking between his thighs but he feels nothing but a wonderful burn, like he’s had the best sleep in his life.

‘’Good morning, love,’’ Louis’ lips caress his nape, coming to rest on his mating mark. Harry’s cheek dimples when he feels his mating mark receive kitten licks from the hottest pair of lips he’s ever known.

And those lips belong to him now, same as the arms around him, same as the heart of the man holding him from behind, like he’s valued treasure, too precious to let go of.

‘’Are you having me for breakfast, husband?’’ Harry asks through his barely-awake smile when he feels Louis nibble on his skin.

‘’This may be your chance to change your mind,’’ Louis suggests. ‘’Maybe today I decided I’m into cannibalism.’’

‘’Hmm, is that so?’’

‘’Yeah, you taste sweet,’’ Louis murmurs. ‘’I kinda want another bite.’’

Harry giggles softly before he decides to turn around in Louis’ arms and open his eyes.

Radiant blue greets him and it is lovely, the thought of seeing those pair of eyes every morning from now on, before he starts his day, before he even leaves the bed. It makes something like comfort and safety settle inside him.

‘’You’re a dork,’’ Harry says, ‘’Can’t believe I was at all nervous last night.’’

‘’You never have to be,’’ Louis says, hair in disarray and cheek printed with pillow marks. He’s so beautiful. ‘’But it’s okay if you are,’’

‘’Yeah?’’

‘’Don’t even think you were being dramatic,’’ Louis’ hand reaches for his cheek and cups it. The other hand wrapped around his back, pulls him closer until they’re almost chest to chest. ‘’You can be whatever you want with me but most of all safe and loved and cherished.’’ He pecks his nose sweetly. ‘’Okay?’’

Harry’s insides melt. He cannot help but burrow into Louis’ chest, wrapping his arms around his torso until he can feel all his body heat.

‘’I love you,’’ Harry murmurs into his collarbones before he decided to nibble at Louis’ delectable skin. ‘’You taste good,’’

‘’Maybe we can be cannibals together.’’ Louis says, amused by his own comment. It makes Harry roll his eyes behind his eyelids fondly.

‘’Oh and do what? Eat each other?’’

‘’Well, I can always eat you out,’’ Louis suggests. ‘’You wanna?’’

Harry squirms at that, inner omega waking up in delight; to think that he was an anal virgin the day before and now…

He is so down with it. And besides, it’s their honeymoon. He’s got Louis’ ring on his finger to show for it.

So naturally, that’s what they do.

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics are quoted from ''more than anyone'' and ''we belong together'' by Gavin Degraw. Actually, the whole fic is inspired by the two songs :D
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated. You can also always check my tumbr if you wanna?
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/louloubabys1992


End file.
